Opposites Attract
by Cosmic Empress
Summary: The war between Chaos and Cosmos is at a stale mate for a good reason. The Silver Millennium memories were altered by an outside force. Serenity was Vegeta's r'sha, but her death severed the pair bond. However, their soul mate thread still exists. Will Vegeta let the severed pair bond stop him from reclaiming his soul mate?
1. Chapter 1

Opposites Attract

Back in the Silver Millennium, Princess Serenity loved another prince- not Prince Endymoin. This other prince was her opposite, who was possessive by nature to the one he loved. He was the dark to her light. He had a power hidden within his body. He was Prince Vegeta of Planet Vegeta.

When Princess Serenity died by Queen Beryl, Prince Vegeta changed for the worse. Freeza cast a spell simultaneously as Queen Serenity sent her daughter to be reborn. Freeza made Princess Serenity forget Prince Vegeta and love Prince Endymoin.

Prince Vegeta felt Serenity's rebirth. Sadly, he could not find his better half since their link was knotted with two other threads tied in due to Freeza.

Vegeta became Chaos after Bulma died at the age of 103 years old. Her death slowly unraveled the knot, causing Darien and Serena to grow distant. Vegeta lost all sense of reality.

In order to restore order, Serena ascended to Serenity then Cosmos. Darien died in the fight, straightening out the soul mate thread between Serenity and Vegeta.

In a clash of power, they neutralized each other. They warily eyed each other. Vegeta as Chaos started to physically attack his equal, but opposite. Once he touched her, images flashed in their minds of the true past.

"R'sha?" Vegeta pulled Serenity into his arms.

"Where were you when Beryl attacked my home?!" screamed a hysterical woman.

Vegeta's eyes softened as she pelted his chest with her fists. "I'm sorry, r'sha."

"Sorry won't bring back everyone!" Serenity pushed away the man in despair before focusing on teleporting to the moon.

She buried herself in the core then released ¾ of her energy to bring the planets back to life. She transported 2 million people to each planet. Japan was liberated of homosapiens

Sailor Cosmos let the moon comfort her as she fell into a restless slumber. She blocked the soul bond to prevent Vegeta from finding her.

Memories of Serenity calling out to Vegeta, through the mating bond to help her people. She cried as she felt the bond blocked. Serenity stabbed herself since she knew her end/ death was already near. She cursed the Saiyans to never find peace under the moon.

Sailor Cosmos awoke to find the moon inhabitants idolizing her. No matter what she said or denied, they proclaimed her the Holy or Divine One. So in realizing there was no changing their minds, she left them all the sage advice from generations past.

Sailor Cosmos visited the asteroid field where Vegeta-sei once existed, "So you too are a royal without a kingdom. However, a few Saiyans are left so let's give them a home."

A burst of energy flared out to the asteroid belt as she swept her hand out. Slowly, the planet began reforming with the core first. It took around a year as the core went around the entire belt. A call to all living Saiyans went out; informing them they now had a home. The call also went out to Vegeta, who immediately returned. He created a treaty with the newly established Moon Kingdom in hopes to see his r'sha.

The Lunarians called out their goddess, "Should we sign this treaty?'

"Sign the treaty for allies are always needed, but be warned they have turned their backs on the Moon Kingdom when it was attacked before."

"Oh, Holy One," they knelt at her feet. "Their King and God ask to be presented to you."

"I have no desire to be paraded around like a trophy," Serenity tossed her hair behind her. "Tell him, I am too busy to meet each individual that comes to the Moon Kingdom."

Vegeta strolled into the temple with the confidence of a god. "I am no mere mortal, r'sha."

"I am no one's r'sha," ground out the silver haired immortal faced with her opposite. "There is no pair bond between us."

"Of course, there is a bond," responded a male, needing his calmer and better half.

"My first death severed that. What you feel is a dull soul mate thread," commented the goddess of order. She used her powers to make the dull silver thread visible. She then turned to her followers, "This temple or shrine is for prayer and sanctuary. No one is to enter the pillar room, except me." Sailor Cosmos' cape swished behind her as she turned to leave.

Slowly, the dull silver thread became grey as he let her walk away without a fight.

Serenity phased through the door behind her statue then brushed her hand over the crystal pillar that once was part of the Moon Palace.

"Why didn't he come?" whispered a distraught Empress. "We sent out an SOS."

She phased into the pillar where she fell into a dreamless slumber as the pillar let her know some peace. She answered the Lunarians' prayers in ways that didn't make them dependent on her.

Vegeta visited her temple annually, leaving her silver crowns with encrusted sapphires and told her about temples built of quartz in her honor. "The Namekians eagerly await your visit to select a new Grand Elder as Moori passed on."

Statues of her holding the scales of justice and Sword of Artemis were common along with her holding her heart or star seed between her palms against her chest.

Serenity was touched when Vegeta destroyed corrupted worlds so new better worlds could take their place. He constructed temples for her on each new world and passed along her words.

Serenity knew she had to leave the pillar at some point so she visited Namek first.

"Oh, goddess!" elder Caspen bowed as deeply as his age allowed him. His green skin was darker also due to age.

"I would like all the elders to gather at the temple on Puri Island to choose a new Grand Elder. After that, a conclave of elders will choose a Grand Elder from amongst themselves. It is similar to how the Catholics on Earth choose a pope," explained the radiant woman. She teleported all 151 elders to the flat island.

She discussed plans for their dragon balls. She also called forth Porunga to talk personally to him. The Dragon of Dreams was impressed and honored to be in her presence.

"I find it dangerous that any wish no matter how evil or against the rules can be granted like immortality. There needs to be limits," Serenity was polite to the beast.

The large dragon nodded in agreement, "I completely understand, majesty." He thought silently to himself for a moment. "Namek has been endangered by those seeking me for evil deeds like Frieza."

"It doesn't have to be this way," commented Serenity in a single shoulder Roman toga. "I have come to an understanding that your lives are tied to the dragon balls. As Goddess of the Cosmos and Order, I hereby release you of this commitment. You are free to return to the Draconis Galaxy. The Black Star Dragon is free of his taint as Chaos has called it to him." Serenity decreed in a resonating voice.


	2. Credit

To my dearly beloved friend and fellow authoress (MegaKat), I am sorry for not giving credit where it is due. R'sha and pair-bonding were her words and I am borrowing them for this story. To this affect, I do not own Sailor Moon or DBZ.


	3. Chapter 3

The dragon balls all over the universe and cosmos dissolved while the dragons like Porunga and Shenlong were transported to their new home.

Elder Kise was chosen as the Grand Elder.

As a parting favor, ½ the population became female while sexual organs were created. They were no longer a just male race that laid or spit eggs. They could reproduce like humans.

Vegeta visited them a month later, to discover an embarrassing scene.

The still male Namekians could not figure out how to deflate their wooden cocks in sight of the new and perky females. Purple faces were common as they had no clue how to flirt and get it on.

Vegeta was kind enough to give them sexual education in the form of a movie. He found out who was now another's soul mate then paired them. For some reason, the females were the more dominant in the pairs. Each pair could conceive one child so overpopulation would not occur and soul mates died at the same time. The elders were not excluded.

Cosmos, sat below her window sill trying not to be seen by Chaos, as he tried to croon a love melody to her about their love.

"This love we share is more than the mind can comprehend,

We were fated to meet once again.

I know it has been a while,

But our souls are intertwined.

I cannot doubt this love,

It seems to consume me completely.

My heart skips a beat as you smile,

My mind goes blank as you look at me.

My soul sighs are you draw near,

It cannot be anything but love.

Please don't deny what your heart tells you,

It'll only hurt you in the end.

I know from experience,

I don't want you to experience that pain.

Please love me as I continue to love you,

Since I'll never stop loving you."

Chaos left to do more good to put him back in good graces with Cosmos.

Cosmos put her head in her hands as sighed. "I might as well give him a chance," she said. She walked in out of the inner sanctum to rely her decision, "Chaos is allowed into the temple, but not the inner sanctum."

After realizing all the good Chaos had done to get back into her good graces, she traveled to Vegeta-sei to review their ways to see if they had changed. Cosmos nodded at their more civilized ways then removed the moon curse. She saw an odd female to male ratio that displeased her. There was too many males without a r'sha. She shook her head, "It seems that male sperm out number female sperm."

Cosmos changed that for future generation, but went around the universe searching for the male's soul mates and gave them an option. "Do you feel like a part of you is missing and it hinders you? Would you be willing to relocate to be with your destined one?"

Since most females are romantic at heart, they agreed. However, some felt that it would change their lives so they wouldn't be able to continue their work. Cosmos' reassurances calmed those fears.

"Your work can be continued at your soul mate's location. It'll create a bond that help you see logic when emotion gets in the way."

With that said, the rest agreed. Cosmos didn't want the Saiyan males to have it to easy so she transported the females all around so they'd have to look for their r'sha.

Chaos noticed some of his men becoming calmer then realized that a lot of females were suddenly on Vegeta-sei.

"You were always going on about soul mates. I guess r'sha could mean soul mate, also. My men and I appreciate the gesture, my r'sha."

Cosmos smiled as she heard him, but he couldn't see her. She then replenished the soil to be less barren. She spread fast growing seeds of trees, vegetables, and fruits around the globe. She even added a moon that let all women's periods be in-sync for less controversy.

Cosmos went around the universe to look into war and peace matters. She saw many over-populated planets or even dying planets from their resources being used up. She knew she needed Chaos then to deal with this.

"I call out the one named Vegeta in a past life and now called Chaos!" Her voice rang out.

"You need me?" Chaos wanted to touch the one woman who made him feel complete.

"There needs to be a balance because too much order causes the planets pain and over-population. I don't there to be wars just somehow to jump start the planets' natural balance."

"That is easy. Mother Nature causes earthquakes, hurricanes, tornadoes, tsunamis, and other natural disasters to limit the population. I'll just allow more to happen." He thought about it then snapped his fingers to make his thought happen.

Soon after, a disease wiped out some of the elderly with the coast lines being hit by earthquakes or hurricanes. Volcanoes erupted putting new soil on certain places. Cancer hit those that didn't rely on nature to provide for them, aka preservatives and carcinogens. Sometimes, the planet's continents were reshaped. Tsunamis wiped out all the off-shore oil drilling sites.

The planet's animals were multiplying like rabbits. They would provide meat and help pollinate the plants that would provide fruit and vegetables. The reproductive systems that the main population was changed so there were less chances of over-population again.

"Cosmos, why oh great Goddess did you let these disasters occur and save us?" Some planet's population asked at the temples built in her honor.

"Balance is needed and I saw you relying on unnatural ways to sustain your indulgent life-styles. Rely on Mother Nature to provide for you. Stop using coal, oil, and nuclear energy to provide energy by using solar, geothermal and wind. Stop being such pigs by eating healthy portions. Exercise regularly to keep your metabolism in check. Stop eating preserved foods by eating fresh or frozen food."

"Why should we?" argued one greedy, vain, over-weight man rich from the oil industry.

"Your oil is gone. Plus those disasters were Mother Nature's way of stopping overpopulation."

That same man fell to his knees at realizing he'd be broke soon if he didn't change how he got his income. He knew from Cosmos' voice that she wouldn't stop a second near apocalypse from happening if her words were not followed. He used what money he had left to start solar plants in sunny places and wind farms in windy locations.


	4. Chapter 4

Farmers used natural ways to keep their plants healthy and predator free. Plants were allowed to evolve on their own without being genetically altered by scientists.

Cancer was only found in those that still relied on canned goods, but if the mother was eating from cans it would not affect the child. Lives were shorter, too.

The population was told to rely on recyclable containers so there would be no need for dumps to exist.

Finally, Cosmos met Chaos for a date. They changed back into Serenity and Vegeta so they wouldn't be recognized.

Vegeta met Cosmos at the Moon Kingdom's Cosmic Temple. He had a living orchid as a present.

"So you remember that old quote about letting something you love alone instead of trying to possess it by picking." Cosmos placed the orchid on a shelf near a window.

"I remember quiet a lot. Come, my heart." Chaos held out his arm like princes did for princesses.

He whisked her away to another planet that had a delicious prime rib with garlic mashed potatoes and buttered corn. They had a private booth that showed he wanted her to himself.

"What have you been doing besides trying to convince your followers that there is only one true God?" Vegeta joked.

"I gave your race a try at finding their r'sha/ soul mate while making sure that the next generation has an equal female to male ratio. I introduced new energy to several worlds that don't pollute the planet. I watched a race evolve into more intelligent variation. I saw you destroy corrupt worlds so my powers would recreate a better world. I saw you introduce way too many races to my teachings thus I now have to tell them that there is only one true God. I saw you create an ally with the Moon Kingdom."

"You forgot one thing."

"Perhaps."

"You created females for the Namekians, but forgot to tell them about sex education. So I was very willing to educate them." Vegeta laughed at seeing her blush.

"That must have been amusing for you."

"It sure was. I remember this one couple whom thought that male nipples should also produce milk like females since they had nipples, too."

Dessert was strawberry swirl cheesecake.

They clicked wine glasses to toast, "To the Balance."

"And to the one true God," Vegeta laughingly added.

Serenity stuck her tongue out at him.

They then walked along the beach as the sun set, casting rays of light across the sea. Slashes of yellow, purple, pink, red, and blue reflected off the waves. They ate Tropical-Sno cones.

"See you in a week," commented Serenity as she teleported home to the Moon Kingdom.

Serenity became Cosmos in order to get more universal work done. She traveled to the Sailor Starlights' home world to see how they were doing.

Unfortunately, the new Sailor Starlights were fighting over petty things. They got alone as well as a cactus in a rainforest. Plus, their new Queen was not even seeing her people and refused to even do any work. She even said, "That is secretarial work."

Cosmos shook her in disappointment, "This will not do at all."

Cosmos looked through the royal family genealogy tree to see who could take over. She then visited and practically interviewed them all until she found one that could be a beneficial queen.

"So how do you think a Queen should rule? What do you think a Queen's duties are?"

A few answered, "With honor, duty, and love of the people. A queen is the head of the state." These were answered with falsity.

Some said, "Queen Francesca is doing the best." Or "All hail the Queen!"

Cosmos weeded them out like dandelions in the yard. She knew they either wanted the title for wealth and position or they were benefited from the current queen on the throne.

One girl just handed her an essay that she did. "I hope you approve."

Cosmos closely watched this child for a few days then asked the parents' approval to send Penelope to the Royal Academy until 18. Cosmos meanwhile, took care of the impoverished people and magically did all the paperwork that a queen needs to do to keep her planet running.

Chaos saw Queen Francesca as an incompetent leader. He knew she had no allies since she never signed any treaties. He heard about her laziness and how her people were suffering.

Cosmos leaned against Chaos as they talked about leadership.

"Your mother was a fabulous leader," complimented Vegeta.

"Do you have an heir since you are always gone?" Cosmos as Serenity asked.

"Yes, he is about Penelope's age. I would like him to attend the Royal Academy like her. It will do him good. He needs to learn about politics and less about war."

"Consider it done."

Penelope and Vegeta's heir, Lucas Saber were in the same classes. There they made many friendships that they would have been denied if they never attended. Lucas and Penelope became like brother and sister. He taught her self-defense while she helped him in court matters. Second in line princes and princesses attended also to be advisors or future leaders in case the crowned heir was dead.

The Royal Academy was on a moon with defenses on high, should someone try to kidnap a prince/ princess to get ransom or rule as them. There was a time loop on the moon to allow the day to be longer so more could be taught without running out of time. Cosmos' teachings were mixed in. Some classes were taught by ghosts of past great leaders or wise advisors. There was a reward system set-up instead of a penalty system. Each student who attended a one point met Cosmos and knew her as Neo-Queen Serenity the Messiah.

Penelope fell in love with a second born prince of Florid, Prince Odysseus. Prince Lucas felt the tug with a girl named Tsarina Veronika, who gave her throne to her twin Princess Dominika so she could be with the one who made her heart sing.

Queen Francesca abducted under Cosmos' orders to Penelope her third cousin.

"It is with great honor that I crown you, Queen Penelope. Do you have a king in mind?"

"Yes, my consort and fiancé is Prince Odysseus."

"Then after you wed, I will crown him King Consort."

Cosmos left with a few private words, "if you prefer, you first two children can attend the Royal Academy as you did."

"I am grateful, my Divine One," Queen Penelope commented in her ermine cloak of office. She was getting used to the heavy crown of state. Her dress was long sleeved and trailed on the ground. It was purple with intricate yellow designs. Her crown was just like Princess Fireball's.


End file.
